


Random Caring

by theboybismarck



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Behavioral Health Facilities, Detectives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, inpatient treatment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboybismarck/pseuds/theboybismarck
Summary: Don't you understand? I'm caught up in this messed up situation.Hoshi finds himself plucked from jail and placed into a behavioral health facility for "troubled youth" as he awaits his trial. Along the way he makes friends with a partially recovered feral child, a small-time "gang leader" with a penchant for compulsive lying, and a super pretty almost-murderer with a mask covering the bottom of his face at all times. Almost all hope is lost for the tennis prodigy until the top detective of his province is placed on a few cases at the facility, such as the murder of a top crime boss, the uncovering of a local cult, and the attempted murder of a local woman in the area.How much will Hoshi be able to uncover about what happened during that fateful tennis match? And how much will Korekiyo be able to uncover about the true motives of his sister? And... And will that junior detective and the petty thief ever stop flirting?
Relationships: Hoshi Ryoma/Shinguji Korekiyo, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. Thanks, Bastards

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't an asylum fic. if you still read asylum fics in the year of our lord 2020 I will smite you myself
> 
> hey anyways this is Random Caring!! its a huge mystery fic based on uncovering what exactly happened to land Ryouma Hoshi in prison and exactly what the fuck happened with Korekiyo and his sister. there's some other mysteries in there with other characters and the mysteries aren't exactly canon but they have canon parallels I guess
> 
> this will be fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi's day already isn't like any other in the correctional facility he's found himself in. He's finally going to talk to the detectives working on his case, feeling it may be connected to a series of crimes that have been landing teenagers in residential. A name uttered by one of the newbies confirms Hoshi's own suspicions... 
> 
> Someone out there is putting kids in trouble, and these teens are paying the price.

Hoshi hates nights like these.

Nights where the corridors are dark, and the room is a little cold. It's winter, the cold is to be expected, but he can't see much of anything and it feels like the room is closing in, closing in too tight and he could very well be back in that jail cell. He hears footsteps, probably one of the techies, but it could very well just be a guard, coming to wake him up in the middle of the night and shake him down for no damn reason with cold and prodding fingers. 

He hates nights like these, where his breath hitches in his chest and no amount of deep breathing can stop him from slipping back. Nights where he can feel the weight of the racket in his hands despite holding onto nothing at all, the nights where he can hear the screams of his parents. The screams of his little sister, the screams of his late girlfriend. Nights where he can feel his face hit the side of the police car as he's handcuffed and forced inside. He chipped a tooth then; his tongue runs along the jagged edge thoughtlessly. He hopes it catches and bleeds, but it doesn't. 

He drags both of his hands down his face, sighing louder than he intended. He takes his hand away from his face and brings it close to his eyes. It's shaking slightly. He drops it to the bed and tosses to one side.

Ryouma Hoshi lives in a long-term "secure youth behavioral and psychiatric treatment facility for teenagers," which is a really long-winded and glorified way to say a low-key detention center for kids who've fucked up enough to land themselves in some serious trouble. There's some kleptos, small-time gang members, victims of some serious abuse, stuff like that. 

The sun comes up faster than he expected as he's left alone with his thoughts. He hates when he's alone with them; they slowly slip from memories of what's happened to him to flashbacks and bouts of self-hatred. He's sure he calls out once or twice, for his mom probably, but he isn't _really_ sure; he's so out of it. Part of him wishes he were back in a cell. At least there wouldn't be this sense of... anticipation. Of waiting. Waiting for his case to be over, no matter the result.

Even though he's only seventeen, Hoshi's case is pretty high stakes, with capital punishment not being a far-fetched ending to his story. Normally, hey, no one would think of putting a teenager on death row, but Hoshi happened to have killed a really important mafioso whose syndicate has been jerking the metaphorical dicks of practically every judge, police chief, and law office in Hoshi's province. He's fucked either way, isn't he? So what's he doing here? Why isn't he in jail?

He sits up rather abruptly. Damn, this was the worst night to not get any sleep. Not only does he have therapy, like, right after breakfast, but apparently some detectives or something are supposed to come over to discuss his case with him and his caseworker. His caseworker really wanted to get private detectives instead of the police, because she's really sure that the police have their pockets lined by the mafia. Apparently the guys that are on Hoshi's side are supposed to be really clean, but... so are the police. Everyone lies. Groaning, he throws off his clothes and pulls on new ones (even though all of the clothes are the same) and puts the old ones in the provided hamper. It's a cloth hamper, because if it's plastic some of the more impulsive kids might make like, really cheap plastic shard shivs or something. Like that purple-haired kid, Kokichi. He'd do that. Wouldn't hurt anyone, just terrorize 'em.

One of the techs comes to wake him up just as he finishes pulling on his soft grey shirt. Sometimes the people who do the laundry mess up and get the clothes all scattered, but Hoshi's lucky. He wears a pretty small kid's size, so he doesn't ever have to worry about accidentally putting on one of the other kid's clothes. 

Most of the other kids room with someone else. Hoshi doesn't. Maybe they don't trust him enough. That's fine though, he's fine with that. He doesn't really want to deal with a roommate, mostly because he finds everyone in thhis place to be a bit of a pain. He waves to the tech; it's the green haired one this time. Good, he likes him. He's quiet and just takes his pulse and blood oxygen and stuff without chatting his goddamn ear off like the other ones do. He seems to respect his silence. It's nice.

After his vitals are taken (as normal as they've always been), he sits in the common room and waits for everyone else to wake up fully. (There's a little box for him to step on to get into his chair but he really doesn't want to talk about it). He wants to turn on the television, but Kokichi will complain and get mad at him for monopolizing it, which gives him a headache. 

On this floor, there are eight beds in five rooms; three of them have two beds and then there are two singles. Two of the beds aren't occupied yet. People used to be in those beds, but they either got released or sent to live with a foster family or a detention center or back with their actual families or whatever number of uncomfortable fates befall kids who end up in this sort of system. 

The next person to exit their room is Gonta, as usual. He doesn't really do a lot of getting ready, just throws on clothes and sprints out of his room like his life depends on it. "Hoshi!" His voice booms and he waves a big hand. Hoshi nods in return.

Gonta Gokuhara is a partially recovered feral child. Hoshi doesn't really know all the details, but apparently his rich parents just... straight up lost him in the woods and no one could find him until a few years ago. He's been in here way longer than Hoshi, and seems pretty well-adjusted. Well, at least as far as feral children go. He isn't all fours and growling, is what Hoshi means. He is a really big dude, and always looks wild, with his long unkempt hair and askew glasses, but he's definitely made progress (even in the few days Hoshi's been here). He learns really fast; even with his situation, Hoshi can tell he's really intelligent. He must have had to be, in order to survive in the woods for practically a decade. 

It always takes a while for a tech to take his vitals twice a day. Hoshi's happy it's the quiet one (Dam or something?) because some of the louder ones don't have the patience for him. Gonta has to be in a pretty open area so he doesn't feel trapped, and sometimes someone has to hold his hand. He isn't used to being so enclosed, Hoshi thinks. Poor guy. No one deserves to be abandoned in the woods, and especially not Gonta; he's kinda sweet when you get to know him. Definitely one of the more tolerable people here.

After his vitals are successfully taken, Hoshi gives the big guy a high five that almost breaks his tiny wrist. The tech hands the two the menus they're supposed to fill out to decide what to eat tomorrow and their choice of colored marker, before sighing and preparing herself for the gargantuan task that is waking up Kokichi Ouma.

Kokichi is... a lot of things. He's a supreme gang leader (debatable), a petty thief (proven), a compulsive liar (definitely), and the most annoying teenager Hoshi has ever had the displeasure of meeting. He whines first thing in the morning when he wakes up, makes a big deal about vitals and the food menu, and if Hoshi were to take a shot every time Ouma said "that's a lie!" before ten A.M, his liver would commit a hate crime against him. He's an instant headache. Apparently, he's been here the longest, and as such, he knows all of the tricks of every room. It's almost dangerous how he knows what to say to get the techs to do what he wants, or how he managed to steal the keys to the cabinet that has his favorite snack in it. Apparently he's had them for months.

"Hello, Kokichi!!" Gonta waves to the small boy as he finally emerges from his room. "Gonta's gonna have pancakes today, he thinks..? Or he circled something else." Kokichi clearly couldn't care less as he snatches the menu from Dam and plops himself down across from Hoshi.

"Mornin', jailbird!" The purple-haired boy greets, all chipper, and Hoshi grinds his teeth. "How's your case coming along! Plead guilty yet?" He swings his feet under the table, knocking into the leg of the table in this aggravating repeated motion. "Mm," Hoshi replies, noncommittally, and turns his attention back towards the menu. Veggie burger or hamburger. He circles hamburger. 

"Gonta's excited for group today!" The big guy chatters on, not detecting the tension in the air at all. "Uh, it's Wednesday. So, it's art day. Gonta really hopes that Mr. Ishimaru brings the book he likes! With the bugs in it..."

Tenko emerges next, her hair done up in two ponytails. Her hackles raise as soon as she sees the boys at the table (as usual). She immediately assumes a defensive stance, and Kokichi rolls his eyes. "Morning, freak."

"Shut up, degenerate!" She practically spits at him, plopping down in her self-designated seat (as far away from the men as possible). She crosses her eyes and turns up her nose, and Hoshi snorts a little bit. She's always like this, he's used to it even though it's been a few days. He... doesn't really know why she's here. She doesn't open up to him at all; she doesn't talk to anyone except the only other girl on the floor.

Oh, there she is right now. Maki comes out of the only other single. She shares a brief nod with Hoshi. Maki's the one that he relates to most; she's been through a lot of similar stuff, except way way worse. From what he gathers, she was like, indoctrinated into killing. Like, an assassin's cult or something, ever since she was really young. She got caught trying to take down a big target, and now she's on trial for a metric fuckton of crimes. Mostly everyone else is scared of her (because of Kokichi's instigating), but Hoshi isn't. He isn't any better. They've sat next to each other every day after the first, especially for meals. They're civil, maybe even... friends.

"What're you eating?" Maki shrugs at his question, smiling just a little. "Forgot." 

"Me too." They both aren't in the habit of talking too much, so their company usually devolves into companionable silence. Honestly, if Hoshi could just be on a floor with her, he'd be golden. She understands him more than the others do. 

The last person to exit his room, surprisingly, is Shinguji, first name Korekiyo. He's pretty quiet, Hoshi doesn't even know he's entered and sat down until Kokichi makes some scathing comment Hoshi doesn't quite catch.

Shinjugi is.... wow. Hoshi doesn't want to admit it, it's probably a weird thing to think about someone that you're in residential with, but he's beautiful. His hair is shiny, straight, long, and always perfectly brushed, a stark contrast to Gonta's frizzy locks or Hoshi's own not-quite buzz-cut. Not much can be said about his face, because the bottom part's usually covered with a mask, but he's quite beautiful based on hair and stature alone, 'cus the dude is tall. Not as tall as Gonta, but close-ish. And he's lean. He doesn't talk much about himself, not even in group. He mostly listens. 

He laughs at whatever stupid thing Kokichi said, a small snake-like chuckle that has Kokichi complaining about how "creepy" Korekiyo is. Tenko voices her assent, Gonta harshly objects- "That's not nice! Shinguji never been mean to anyone," he says. 

"Thank you, Gokuhara," comes the quiet reply. The food comes shortly after everyone's ready, and the six of them eat. Hoshi takes the time to check the schedule for the day. Breakfast, some free time, first group therapy, some free time, lunch, second group therapy, time to do schoolwork, activity (they choose either exercise, reading, or something equally constructive and kinda boring), and then the rest of the night is free, with dinner somewhere in there. Only a fraction of free time on the schedule today for Hoshi is actually free time; in the second block he's got his one on one with his therapist, and on the third block he's got to talk with his case worker and the detectives, which he really doesn't want to do. The only thing he's got to look forward to is the possibility of going off-site to discuss the case work; Asahina always takes him off-site if she can get the right clearance. And sometimes she buys him food. She really cares about him, or at least he feels that way, and it makes him feel like a little less of a monster. 

Well, at least he has this morning time to himself. He uses the time to brush his teeth and wash his face. He makes his bed and picks and stray lint off of his clothes as he hears cartoons blaring from the common area; Kokichi's secured control of the television. If it were Maki, it'd probably be Judge Judy. The girl's obsessed with her. The bustle of their normality is in full swing, and Hoshi always feels a bit alienated from it. He's pretty new, so that makes sense. It's a different sort of normality than prison, though the blocking of time is pretty similar. He's almost relieved for it; it gives him some structure. 

The first group session is with Mr. Ishimaru, who Hoshi likes. He's a counselor, not a therapist, and does a lot of positive affirmation and physical work. Even Tenko seems to admire him; every day he's here, she asks him to transition so that she can shake his hand, and every day he laughs heartily and declines. Today is art; he asks them all to draw an animal that represents them. Gonta draws a rather detailed and beautiful sketch of a shiny beetle, but he can't explain why it represents him; he just likes the beetle, that's all. And he likes himself too! Tenko draws a whiptail lizard, because all of the lizards are women. Hoshi himself... he draws a snapping turtle. He struggles to explain why, because Kokichi's laughing the entire time at how piss poor his art is until Maki gives him a swift kick under the table.

Kokichi bursts into fake tears, and Mr. Ishimaru has to intervene. Maki apologizes (without really meaning it) and excuses herself to her room. Hoshi looks at her drawing; it's a half-finished picture of a snake.

So, yeah, that's all pretty normal. Business as usual. Hoshi gets called into a separate room to talk with one of the therapists. He's assigned Mrs. Ogami-Asahina, the wife of his case-worker. He thinks it's cute that they work as a team. He mostly stalls for time; he hasn't gotten to the point where he's comfortable sharing the details of What Happened with anyone. So, they mostly talk about life before. She likes hearing about his tennis team, though sometimes even talking about that feels too personal. Mrs.Ogami-Asahina does a lot of fighting and weightlifting, so she approves of the use of sport as catharsis. She talks about herself too, which makes Hoshi feel comfortable. He knows that's probably the point, but... it works. 

After that whole ordeal, Ishimaru comes in Mx. Fujisaki for the second group. Fujisaki has a talk with them all about coping mechanisms. "I like to code when I'm feeling down or upset," they say in their quiet, soft voice. "What do you all like to do?" Hoshi doesn't really have anything he particularly likes to do anymore, so the entire conversation is a little lost on him. 

The session is interrupted by some commotion outside of the common room. There’s two doors that separate the group of kids from the rest of the floor, and something seems to be happening in between the two doors. Ishimaru quickly excuses himself and goes to check out what’s happening. The kids mostly fall silent, craning their necks past each other to try and get a glimpse of any sort of action or entertainment.

A lithe, dark-skinned girl is escorted into the room by Dam, in a fresh pair of grey hospital clothing and long, blonde hair tied back and away from her face. Unlike most of the kids that come in here, her face is compeltely at peace. Her eyes open slowly and she looks around the room. “Ah… I can sense a divine presence in here! It must have followed me.” She clasps her hands together and closes her eyes.

“Oh, nice! Another girl!” Tenko pumps her fists in the air and cheers, obviously excited. She stands up and approaches this new girl. She falters a little bit when the other girl doesn’t move from her prayng position. Her lips are slowly moving, and after she finishes what she’s doing, she sighs as if she’s content, and opens her eyes.

“Hello. My name is Angie Yonaga,” she says smoothly. Ishimaru is bent down in the doorframe, talking to another kid that Hoshi can’t see quite yet. After a moment, Ishimaru stands and escorts the kid into one of the private rooms used for therapy. Hoshi only catches a glimpse of light green hair before that kid is out of sight.

“H-Hi! I’m Tenko! Tenko Chabashira! It’s so nice to meet you! Uh, um, this is- well, I mean, I’m sure you know what this is! Girls are really smart!” She’s sort of mumbling, and her face is heating up. “Oh great, here she goes again,” Kokichi snickers and rolls his eyes. “She was like this with another girl, too. Yumeno or something.” 

“Oh… It is nice to meet you as well! Atua says he is glad to meet you as well!”

Hoshi’s blood runs cold. _Atua?_

“Uh, is that the degenerate that just went with Mr. Ishimaru? Thanks but no thanks! I’m only happy to meet you!” Angie laughs at Tenko, a little giggle. She sways back and forth, eyes bright. “You are not a very bright girl.” 

“Oh- Uh, huh?” Tenko seems taken aback by that, and Kokichi doubles over in laughter. “Hey, that’s not nice, we should all be civil to each other,” Fujisaki says, placing their hands in their lap. Gonta nods enthusiastically in agreement. Korekiyo seems to simply be watching, staring at the two girls as if transfixed.

“Atua is not some silly boy. He is a God,” Angie says, closing her eyes again. “And you should apologize to him.”

Hoshi stands up so fast that he almost trips and falls. “No he isn’t,” Hoshi growls. “Atua is a mortal, and I killed him.” 


	2. You Made Me What I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi meets the detectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's shorter. quarantine has me depresst and i just needed to get something out to further the story haha

The air was still for a moment.

Then, Angie began to laugh. Her laugh was like glass bells, tinkling back and forth, threatening to shatter. She walks over to Hoshi, silent, like some sort of ghost. She stoops down to be on eye level with him, which causes Hoshi to clench his teeth until he feels the beginning of a migraine. He _hates_ when people do that.

She leans heavily to one side, then the other. "You? Kill Atua?" She's still giggling a bit, and her eyes are kind. "Angie is sorry that you feel like you have that capability! You cannot kill Atua," she says kindly, before rightening her posture. "That is like saying you have found a way to kill a God, after all. If you are delusional, that makes sense. Are you delusional?" Her face is still amicable, kind. 

"Do you even know who Atua was?" Hoshi spits out, his round eyes narrowing slightly. "How could you defend someone like that?" 

"Now, now," Fujisaki wrings their hands together a bit before settling. They take a deep breath. "Hoshi, we have a tolerance policy here. This isn't the best way to be treating a new member of our group. Do you maybe want to take a break in your room while Miss Angie gets settled in here?" 

Ryoma's hands twitch a little bit before they go limp. He sighs and nods, wordlessly excusing himself and closing the door to his "room." He doesn't like it when this place is called that. His room is in his home, where his mother and father and siblings would be if they were still alive. He's probably never going to see his _room_ again. This is just... a room. A room with white walls and white sheets and a window with a mediocre view. The light from outside just makes the room look whiter. 

That Angie girl didn't look like anyone that Hoshi had ever seen before. She looked calm, happy even. But her words were unsettling. Hoshi hopes that he at least still gets to go talk to his caseworkers and the detectives. Fujisaki wouldn't sell him out, right? No, they were way too kind. 

Through the door, he can hear Kokichi's startlingly loud laughter and the sound of something falling. There's a shout, and then Kokichi's pretending to cry again. He's so irritating, but at least he's harmless (?). Just a headache. 

Hoshi sits on his bed and stares out the window and thinks. He's very good at occupying himself when he is alone. He's spent some time in solitary confinement, and it's not something he's ready to talk about. He doesn't think he'll ever be ready to talk about it, actually, especially not with anyone here. Not with near strangers. There's barely any light, just one small window that's frankly more metal bar than window. And it's small. Even for a tiny guy like Hoshi, it's a really tiny space. And there's no one to talk to. That might sound obvious, hey, it's _solitary confinement,_ but it's hard to understand unless you've ever been truly, entirely alone for weeks, with only mediocre food and your imagination and a little bit of light through a window. It was necessary, at the time. They called it "protective custody," but it was essentially solitary confinement. Yeah, Hoshi's really good at keeping himself occupied. He's good at thinking. 

Hoshi thinks about America. That's where he met his late girlfriend. She kind of looked like Angie in some ways, tall and lithe. She played tennis on an all-girls team, and after Hoshi finished playing an international match, _her_ team challenged _his_ team. He misses her. Sometimes, he wishes he'd never met her. That way, she'd still be alive. Of course, he blames himself. In a way, this is entirely his fault. 

He doesn't know how long he's lost in the memories, thinking of her, but soon there's a knock on the door. "Uh, come in," He says, a bit dazed. 

In steps yet another person Hoshi has never seen before. She's an adult, with long silvery-lavender hair and cloudy eyes. She nods to someone behind her, and a younger-looking boy follows her inside. The woman shuts the door. 

"My name is Kyoko Kirigiri," The woman says. Her voice is business-like, but not cold. She approaches Hoshi and holds out her hand, which Hoshi takes and shakes. "I'm the private detective assigned to your case. It's nice to meet you."

"Uh, Hoshi. Ryouma." Kyoko nods at his (rather lame) introduction. "As I'm pretty sure Aoi- Er, Mrs. Ogami-Asahima, I'm sure she's told you that I'm a private investigator." Hoshi nods. "Because of that, I'm not affiliated with the police. Of course, in your situation, this is rather quite necessary. However, this means there are things that I cannot legally do. At some point, we do have to turn your case and evidence over to some sort of bureaucracy. However, I will do my best to make sure there is more than enough evidence to at the very least lessen the charges you've been accused of." 

To Hoshi, that already sounded like giving up. He's sure this woman's kind, she cares very much and all of that, but once the case gets turned over to The Proper Authorities, evidence will get "misplaced," and any witnesses will "back out" or "turn up missing." It's hopeless. Hoshi feels hopeless.

"Uh, who's this?" Hoshi changes the topic by motioning to the kid standing behind Kyoko. The boy looks high school age, maybe a little older?- With black-blue hair and a rather emo fashion sense. Seriously, the kid looked like some sort of e-boy. Upon seeing that he was being mentioned, the boy straightens his posture and nods rather stiffly. "I'm Shuichi Saihara, and I'm shadowing Miss Kirigiri. In that way I- I guess I'm also working on your case?" Kyoko nods her assent. "Saihara here has extremely prodigious problem-solving skills, especially for someone of his age." Saihara's face tints a little pink. "I wouldn't go that far..!" 

Modest, too. Hoshi quirks a brow. "I'm gonna need you to brag at least a little bit, so I don't feel completely doomed." Saihara's eyes widen, and he flushes a little more. "Oh, right! No, you're in really good hands with us. In fact, I can demonstrate or something, if that would help-"

Hoshi can't help but snicker. He tries to stifle it by hiding it behind his hand, but it doesn't really work. "Ah, sorry for laughing. I was mostly joking, you know. Even a criminal like me can joke every once in a while."

"Oh...right." He still looks a little flustered, and Hoshi almost feels bad for picking on him a little bit. This guy still has a ways to go to be an actual detective. Hoshi hopes his problem-solving skills are really as good as Kyoko says. 

"Well, we shouldn't dally any longer," Kirigiri says. Dally? Hoshi hopes he doesn't sound like that when he gets older. "We've gotten permission to take you off-site today. We know there's still a significant threat from your previous assailants, but..." Her eyes dart to the door. "There are some people here who seem to like eavesdropping as well."

A muffled voice comes from the other side of the door. "Aww! How did you know?" Hoshi stands up and shuffles to the door, opening it and glaring at Kokichi. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nope!" Comes his chipper reply. "Besides, I'm not here for you, Killer Tennis! I wanted to talk to your detectives! Can they work on my case? Can they, can they?"

"Well, what's your case?" Saihara asks, and Hoshi pinches the bridge of his nose. Big mistake. "I'm the Super Ultimate Supreme Leader of Evil! I run a million militias and mafias allll over the world, not even just here in Japan! I have a franchise in South Korea too! And one in Thailand! Show my face anywhere and the citizens tremble in fear!" Kokichi throws his hands up and makes many huge gestures as he talks, and Kyoko watches with a slight smile on her face. 

Saihara's eyes are wide. "You..? You aren't serious?" Kokichi grins and clasps his hands together behind his back. "Maybe! Maybe not! Maybe you should take my case and come back and ask me all about it to see if I am! Interrogate me!"

"What you've just said sounds like an admission of guilt," Kirigiri says brusquely. "Come on, boys. We only work with innocent people. Let's go."

Innocent.

Someone actually believes that Hoshi is innocent. 


End file.
